My Place
by brie3887
Summary: AU/Oneshot - Although they fight, they can't seem to stay away from each other for long.


The car door slammed rattling the open window. He jumped out of the driver side to follow her as she stalked up her driveway.

"Don't follow me!" She yelled looking over her shoulder.

"You know what? You know what?" He called to her pointing. "You're being ridiculous. Again!" She didn't stop walking. "I've given you everything! You're never happy!" He kept following her, his hands balling at his side as he walked toward her.

"You're full of shit!" She waved her arms about. "You lie! You tell me you're going to do something and then don't!" She groaned loudly and threw her hands into the air.

"Why don't you go hang out with that nerd, Al!" She whipped around at his condescending tone and clenched her teeth.

She marched toward him. "At least he has a future! You're going to be what? Your daddy's little assistant mechanic forever?" Tobias seethed out a breath and looked away. His rage building. "And I'm going to do all those things to him I only ever did to you." Her voice taunted him. His eyes flamed and she could see the redness flush up his throat. He did everything he could to not throttle her right there, shake her silly to make her see her unreasonable behavior. Her lips curled into a smirk.

"Go ahead." He said shrugging a shoulder. He leaned closed, his lips just brushing her earlobe. "He'll never satisfy you. Ever." He thought she stepped back, almost stumbled, and he knew he had disarmed her. She backed up further crossing her arms across her chest.

"I can't stand you." She spit out at him. She adjusted the strap of her purse and turned on her heel walking away.

"The feeling's mutual!" He yelled as she disappeared inside the door of her condo.

Tris slammed the door of her apartment, sending tremors through the hung pictures. She dropped her bag on a nearby chair and headed directly for the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and bottle of vodka, she began to pour.

"That was a rough one." Christina said over the couch. Tris jumped, putting a hand to her chest. Her heart was still racing. "Woke up the entire complex."

"Be quiet." Tris said downing her shot. She poured again.

"What was it this time?"

"Who cares? We're over." Christina leaned up over the couch.

"Really?" She laughed. "Let me call the guys, let's take bets on how long it takes this time." Tris shook her head at her friend and drank another shot. Over her dead body, they were not getting back together. Tobias had finally pushed her over the edge this time, and she was not going to give in.

* * *

It had been just about two weeks that Tris and Tobias had been broken up. Tris spent a lot of time working and going on casual dates with Al, the guy she met at work. If she was being honest with herself, they were forced dates, at least on her end. Simple conversations over ice cream and coffee, innocent and boring.

Being broken up didn't stop Tobias from texting her either. It was normal for him to try and worm his way into her life when they weren't together. She expected nothing less. Her responses were as cold and curt as possible, hoping he'd keep his distance. They were broken in a way Tris did not know how to fix.

Christina came out into the living room carrying a bottle of nail polish. She dropped onto the couch next to Tris who was watching a movie.

"Hey, what happened to your date with Al?" Tris shrugged and Christina began to paint her nails.

"I canceled. Too tired." Christina noticed Tris's phone light up, Tobias's name flashing across the screen. She looked away when Tris reached down the view the message. Christina sucked her teeth and Tris glanced over. "Stop." She warned. "I didn't text him. He's texting me."

"Right." Christina said. Tris shot her a look. "This is the way it happens." Tris sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, you two will be back together. No one has a problem with it Tris, we all know you two can make it work."

"I'm done with this conversation." Tris started to get up.

"Wait." Christina stopped her. "Answer me this, would you stay with him if it was fixed?"

"Of course!" She scrunched up her face before releasing it, trying to remain calm. "If these problems went away we'd be together, but we can't stop the arguing." Tris tucked her leg under her body and turned to face her friend. "When it's good, it's really good. You know that." Christina nodded.

"How does it feel to kiss Al?" Christina asked. Tris shrugged.

"Nothing. I feel nothing." She shook her head. "Compared to Tobias which is like everything we are pouring into each other." She clasped her hands over her heart. "We give so much in our affections, no wonder we fight so hard." Christina agreed. Tris's expression changed. Her eyes looked down at her folded hands and she took a deep breath, gaining her resolve back. "I am saying this and sticking to it, Tobias and I are not getting back together, but Christina – " She laid a hand on her friend's leg. "If I could just be with him one more time…" She trailed off, biting her lip thinking of the two of them together.

"Maybe you should." Christina suggested. Tris shook her head quickly and denied it being a good idea. Being together again physically would only cause more problems and make it harder for her to keep distance and maintain their separation. It was no use.

* * *

Tobias sat at the bar table with his friends. The get together did not include Tris. Tobias needed to see her. His sleep had been restless for the past two weeks, waking up at odd hours with only Tris on his mind. It had given him a constant headache and aching muscles. The conversation at the table was null and void to him. Without Tris, there was no reason to listen. Uriah nudged his elbow, breaking his stare and Tobias turned to him.

"Christina asked you a question." Uriah said. Tobias looked over at Christina.

"Talk to Tris?" She repeated. He nodded slightly.

"Texted." He loved Christina as a sister, but she was also a meddler. There was a part of him that would do anything in the world to get Tris back, but he also had a small part of his brain that warned him against it. Their slight disagreements always turned explosive, she was never happy with him, or at least that's how it had felt lately. It exhausted him. He hated to hear her spew insults that cut him to the bone, and he equally hated himself for the hurtful things he retorted back.

Christina only smiled at his words and excused herself a few moments later to use the restroom. Uriah turned to Tobias.

"Listen," He said leaning close. "Christina mentioned something that Tris said." Uriah fidgeted with the soaked wrapper of his beer. "I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"What?" Tobia asked. Uriah shifted in his chair.

"I guess they were talking and Tris said she wouldn't mind, you know, doing it one more time." Tobias's beer bottle stopped midway to his lips as his eyes slid to Uriah. "Sorry if that's weird to hear from me, but Christina tells me everything." He paused. "You've been out of it. I don't know what to say to get you back to your old self."

"There is nothing to say." Tobias put his beer bottle down. "I'll get over it." He slapped down some money. "Listen, have a good night. I think I'm heading home." Uriah nodded and they lightly hugged. Tobias waved goodbye to Christina as she approached.

He shouldn't have left. He was safer staying with his friends instead of now making the memorized trip to a home that was not his. He pulled into the parking lot of the complex and drove past her apartment door. He hesitated, hitting the brake softly to see if lights were on. The glow of the upstairs bedroom filtered through a shaded window. He pulled the car around into a guest spot, hoping that if Christina did come home, she'd miss his vehicle.

Tobias adjusted his t-shirt and took a deep breath as he walked up the sidewalk to Tris and Christina's condo. He felt a sweat begin to break out at the base of his neck. If he showed her nervousness, she would tear him up. He knocked on the door and put a hand on the frame, the other in his pocket, waiting for her to answer.

Tris looked through the peephole and saw Tobias. He was leaning into the frame and looking away from the door. She shook her head, annoyed that he was standing at her door. It didn't stop her from opening it though.

Tris held onto the door and jutted her hip out narrowing her eyes at Tobias. "What are you doing here, Tobias?" Her voice was tight and unkind. However, Tris could not stop the fluttering that already begun to develop in her lower abdomen and weakness in her knees.

"I'd though I'd check in, see how you were doing." He stood strong, his shoulders back and chest out.

"Aren't the texts enough?" He laughed at her lightly and broke their gaze for a second, gathering more of his confidence.

"Come on, Tris." He urged, connecting their eyes again. His shoulders shrugged. She watched him for a moment, observing his moves before stepping back, letting the door open. He brushed past her into the apartment.

Once inside, Tris leaned back against the door, her arms folded across her body. She waited for him to start. "So, how you been?" He asked. His trademark smirk infuriated her, his presence was further infuriating her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. He stepped toward her. "Tris?" He asked, his voice dropping.

"I'm fine." She said pursing her lips. He stepped closer again, the space between them getting smaller and smaller. His palm was flat against the door beside her head, and Tris was trying desperately to ignore how close he was. Her body couldn't resist though and her cheeks began to flush.

"Fine?" He asked smiling at her. She looked up at him. "You don't look fine." His face was getting closer, and Tris knew she should make every effort to duck from under his frame, but her feet didn't want to move, ignoring the commands her brain was sending. The unsettling feeling grew in her body and she could smell his cologne and see his muscles tight under his t-shirt.

"How is it that I look?" She watched his eyes drop to her lips. She bit her bottom lip, and his eyes darkened further. His eyes flicked back up to hers.

"Dissatisfied." His voice was gruff and deep, and she could feel her heart pick up its pace. Tobias slowly closed the space between them, just barely touching her lips. "Like maybe that nerd you're dating isn't doing it for you." She sensed his smile and started to push him away, her palms firm at his chest. But he just grabbed her hips and held tight to him, closing all space between them, except the millimeters separating their lips. Her anger flared and she watched his enjoyment.

"That's enough, Tobias." She said through clenched teeth. He shook his head and clamped his lips down on hers. She resisted for a moment, pushing at him again and trying to wrench away from his grasp, but when his tongue entered her mouth, she gave in. She exhaled through her nose as they kissed, releasing the resistance. She tugged at him, pulling him up the steps with her. They stumbled, as Tris walked backwards, but Tobias kept his hold, both on her waist and her lips. They entered her bedroom, and Tris shoved Tobias against her door, pressing her body tightly to his. Their closes came off quickly, he sliding the thin fabric of her shirt off, she undoing the belt buckle at his waist. When they finally reached the bed, Tobias covered her body with his own and both locked out the world around them.

Tobias shifted his weight as he woke up. It was still dark. The familiar weight was laid across his chest. He looked down at Tris. The covers barely stretched over her waist and her blonde hair was splayed. He could feel her even and soft breaths against his chest. His plan was to leave as soon as they were done having sex, come and go, in and out, quick. His plan was just to remind her that they were good together. It didn't work though. She rolled her eyes when he said he had to go, and told him to stay, stating he was ridiculous for thinking Christina would even care if he was there. He had said they should talk. And she had denied his request, telling him this had nothing to do with them getting back together. Now he wanted to leave because he was sure it would be awkward in the morning.

He delicately moved her limbs and small frame and climbed out of the bed. He found his clothes in pieces and put them on as quietly as possible. It didn't take him long to slip out of the house unnoticed.

Tris's alarm went off and she groaned. She pulled at her covers feeling cold and was suddenly confused about her nakedness. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The other side of her bed was empty. There was a folded note on the pillow.

 _T, some things never change. –T._

She gritted her teeth and crumbled the note in her fist. She threw it against the wall the best she could. "Son of a bitch." She said throwing her covers back. "God, Tobias." She muttered to herself.

That evening, Tris canceled her plans with Al again. She had business to handle, and it was in the form of Tobias. She drove up the driveway of his two bedroom bungalow. His grandmother had left him the house, and he had spent two years fixing it up. She had even helped. She slammed her door shut and stalked up the sidewalk. The flowers she had planted a few weeks ago still looked good.

When he opened the door, he was smiling. She shook her head and pushed him out of the way entering the house. She pulled the crumbled note out of her purse. "This is bullshit." She said tossing it at him. "Don't leave me a note, and wipe that smirk off your face." She dropped her purse on his couch and walked toward the kitchen, searching the cabinets for a glass.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal."

"Right. You came, you conquered, and you left."

"We're broken up." He leaned his elbows on the counter. She poured them both a glass of whiskey. She set the bottle hard down on the counter.

"I asked you to stay." He shrugged. "Really, Tobias?"

"Did you come here to fight?" He asked nonchalantly. One of their biggest problems was arguing, but he found her to be amusing right now. She had welcomed herself into his home and helped herself to his alcohol. He watched her in her work clothes, a light blue button down blouse and a tight black skirt, as she paced agitated with the glass of whiskey in her hand. She stopped and glared at him. They stood apart, locked in their gaze. Tobias's body temperature began to rise and he felt a surge of adrenaline as he stared at her. Tris broke their gaze first, looking away and shaking her head. There was no denying the attraction between them. She turned quickly and crossed the kitchen, kissing him hard. His hands wound their way around her body fast and pulled her to him. Tobias pushed her against the island counter top, and she felt the pain of the hit sear through her lower back. They were in the same situation again, neither wanting to tear themselves away from each other.

This continued. Tris visited Tobias at work, when they needed to be hasty in their actions, and quiet in order to conceal what was going on in the back office. They giggled over the almost fallen filing cabinet, not able to withstand Tobias's thrusts, and sent knowing glances as they shared a mirror to fix themselves before leaving the office.

On another day, Tobias met Tris at a local hotel, grasping at her hips in the elevator and assaulting the soft flesh at her neck the entire way to their room. He laid in bed watching her redress her naked body before returning to work, feeling sated and at ease.

These meetings were quick and passionate, the two filling up on each other without the complications of a relationship. For the time being, it was enough to suffice for the lack of the relationship. Tobias couldn't help but realize that Tris was everything he had always wanted. He knew he drove her crazy at times. Tris, too, continued to suppress her feelings for Tobias. She didn't want their explosive arguments or hurtful slanders because they only showed her how wrong they were for each other. If anything, she didn't want them to be wrong for each other. The sex would have to be enough for now.

Tris sat across from Al at the local coffee shop. She kept this date because she wasn't ready to stop seeing him. Al, although boring at times, brought a sense of normalcy and peace to her life, something Tobias could not provide. It was hard to block him out. As Al rambled on about work, her mind wandered, recalling her very early morning visit to Tobias's house, slipping out of her condo before Christina ever woke. She was trying to listen, but it was hard to focus when she thought of Tobias's hands and body and his tongue in her most sensitive spots. Al stopped for a moment, asking if she was alright, that her face was red. She covered quickly, saying she was warm and encouraged him to continue. As he talked, she caught a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. Tobias. He was standing at the counter ordering something and casually stealing glances at her over his shoulder. Panic hit. She should have never told him about her date with Al.

When he got his coffee, he started toward the table. "Hey! Weird to see you here!" He said pretending. His voice was light and friendly. Tris smiled and Al looked up at Tobias.

"Hey." Tris forced a grin. "Al, this is Tobias." Al stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Al said warmly. He sat back down.

"So coffee date?" Tobias asked raising his own cup. Tris clenched her teeth, she hoped Al didn't notice. What the hell was Tobias doing? Al nodded with a smile. He looked at Tris, and she quickly smiled back at him.

"How do you two know each other?" Al asked.

"He's a frien-"Tobias cut her off.

"Ex-boyfriend." Tobias responded cheerfully. He could see Tris squirm and he held back a laugh. "We dated for a long time, right?" Tris nodded raising an eyebrow at him. Al just said "oh" and took a sip of his coffee. "Anyways, it was great to meet you." He said to Al. "Have a great night guys." He slipped away from the table and Tris let out a breath. She turned back to Al who seemed oblivious to the interaction between the two.

When Tris went to Tobias's later, no one answered the door. She saw his car in the driveway and walked around back finding him on his deck. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "What the hell was that?" She asked. "Are you stalking me now?" He almost spit out his beer and started laughing.

"Sit down Tris." She shook her head. He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you come?"

"I wanted coffee." He said simply.

"You had to go there?"

"I wanted to see my non-competition." Tris groaned at him and ran her hand through her hair. "He isn't much." Tobias said drinking. Tris sat in the deck chair next to him.

"I wish you would stop this."

"Stop what? We're going to just keep having sex every day in random places, sneaking around our friends and jobs because we can't get along? You're going to keep dating that square?" She sent him a warning glance. He slid is body forward in his chair. "Why can't we just work it out?"

"Because we always do the same thing! We're always fighting and I can't keep fighting." Her voice was tired.

"Then don't start fights, Tris. Stop looking for problems." She sighed. "We're both at fault here. I am too. But bottom line, I love you." His eyes met hers. She smiled. "I love you, and I will do anything to keep you." He leaned closer, grabbing her hands. "We have been through everything together."

"I know." She wiped a tear. "I just don't want to destroy each other."

"We won't." He pulled her into his arms. "I won't let us do that anymore, okay?" She nodded. He kissed the top of her head and she burrowed farther into his body, holding him tight. "So you'll have me then?" She nodded again. "We can stay all night at each other's house because it's difficult watching you leave, getting dressed right in front of me and everything." She smiled and lightly slapped his arm. He laughed. She pulled back and laid her hands on his face.

"I'll keep you." She leaned close and kissed him. Tobias smiled against her lips and kissed her back. Whatever it took, they would work it out. They were more together, than they ever were apart.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series. This oneshot is based off of Nelly's My Place. I've had the song on repeat for days and days. Anyways, I know there is some missing info., like why do they fight, but it's a oneshot, so use your imagination. :) Kind and gentle reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading! xoxox -B.**


End file.
